Mi Gorda Bruja Bella
by Shagy Sirius
Summary: Hermione llega de otro colegio para cursar 5 año en Hogwarts, es una chica muy buena pero solo tiene un GRAN problema, Ron es el chico mas encantador y Popular de todo el colegio, que puede pasar entre ambos? basado en la Telenovela Mi Gorda Bella, histo


_**** Este Fic esta basado en la Telenovela llamada mi Gorda Bella (no se si la trasmiten en sus países), pero solo tome la idea y algunas características de los personajes para hacer la historia y los adapte a la historia de Harry Potter, eso no significa que seguirá fielmente la trama de esta telenovela, así que espero que les guste mucho ~_^   ******_

****

****

**Mi Gorda Bruja Bella**

****

**Capitulo I: Todo comienza**

Una muchacha de 15 años buscaba la entrada al anden 9 ¾  la habían trasferido desde el colegio de Salem, en Estados Unidos,  y este año cursaría 5 año, era una chica muy inteligente, simpática, inocente y muy tierna, era hijas de padres muggles, pero ahora se encontraba algo desesperada porque no encontraba por ninguna parte algún indicio que le indicara donde estaba la entrada y se aproximaba la ahora de partida del expreso  - no se que voy a hacer, en la Historia de Hogwarts nunca mencionaron como se debía entrar al anden – pensaba la chica asta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención

Vamos chicos que es expresso esta por partir, hay que pasar rápido sin que ningún Muggle lo note – decía una señora bajita y regordeta que iba rodeada de unos 4 chicos pelirrojos y otro de cabello negro, pero al oír la palabra _Muggle _comprendió que esas personas eran magos, por lo cual se acerco rápidamente donde la señora y tímidamente le pregunto

- Disculpe la molestia señora, no e podido dejar de oír lo que decía, y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, ¿por casualidad usted es bruja? – preguntaba la muchacha muy sonrojada

La señora miraba a la chica y le dedico una calida sonrisa – si soy una bruja, por lo que debo suponer que tu también lo eres –

- así es señora, por eso quería preguntarle si usted sabe donde esta el anden 9 ¾, me dirijo a Hogwarts y no se como llegar -

aaa querida no te preocupes – respondió muy animadamente la mujer – todos nosotros nos dirigimos para allá – dijo señalando a sus acompañantes – así que ven con nosotros que te indicaremos, pero rápido que vamos algo atrasados -

la chica empezó a empujar el carrito siguiendo a toda esa familia y mientras lo hacia pudo observar rápidamente a todos, habían dos pelirrojos que eran idénticos y tenían una sonrisa traviesa, al lado de la señora iba una chica que al parecer era menor que ella que también tenia el cabello pelirrojo largo asta la cintura, al lado de ella iba el chico de cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos verdes y adelante de este iba un chico alto también de pelo rojo pero al cual no podía verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas a ella

- llegamos – anuncio la señora cuando se encontraban al lado de la barrera que separaba el andes 9 y 10, y se acerco donde la muchacha – para entrar en el anden solo tienes que ir directamente a la barrera que separa a los andenes 9 y 10, observa, Fred, George pasen ustedes primero – grito la señora dirigiéndose a los gemelos los cuales unos segundos después había atravesado la barrera – ves, no es nada complicado

la chica súper nerviosa se puso delante de la barrera y corrió a  los que mas pudo cerrando los ojos cuando se aproximaba, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba al frente de una magnifica locomotora a vapor y se encamino hacia los vagones, luego intentaba subir su baúl al tren pero no podía, pesaba demasiado, tratando de subirlo con todas sus fuerzas pero de repente el asa del baúl se rompió y ella empezó a caer hacia abajo del vagón, ella cerro los ojos esperando recibir el golpe cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron impidiendo su caída, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que unos preciosos ojos azules le devolvían una mirada muy tierna, junto con una gran sonrisa, ella sintió como su corazón latía a mil y sus mejillas se ruborizaban al máximo, mientras el chico la depositaba suavemente el en el piso y le decía – sabes debes tener mas cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado mucho, deja que yo te ayude con el baúl -

ella quedo maravillada con esa voz, y ahora miraba por completo al chico tenia ojos azules, una linda sonrisa, un cuerpo muy atlético (debe tener gran fuerza como para soportarme a mi) algunas coquetas pecas en su cara, y el cabello rojizo (él era la otra persona que iba delante de ella) y con cara de boba subió detrás de el, una ves arriba el chico le volvió a hablar con una gran sonrisa – supongo que eres nueva  porque nunca te había visto aquí, así que mejor te bienes conmigo, para que no te sientas sola, mi nombre es Ron  Weasley –

- Yo soy Hermione Granger – respondió la chica muy avergonzada – de verdad no te molesta que te acompañe? – pregunto ella mirando su cuerpo

- no para nada, es bueno conocer gente nueva – dijo este sin darle importancia a lo que ella se refería, mientras le cerraba un ojo

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo del vagón asta que por fin llegaron a un compartimiento donde entraron ellos, dentro se encontraban dos chicos, uno era la chica de pelo rojo que había visto  antes, y el otro era el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes – chicos – hablo Ron – ella es Hermione Granger y nos acompañara en el trayecto hacia el colegio

- hola, yo soy Virginia Weasley, pero todos me conocen como Ginny, y como te habrás dado cuenta soy hermano de este bobo – se presento la chica

- y yo soy Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte – respondió el chico

- tu eres el chico que venció a Voldemort (todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando pronuncio el nombre del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos) cuando eras un bebe – exclamo la chica sorprendida

- si ese soy yo – y ¿quien eres tu? – pregunto el hombre con la cicatriz

Aaa disculpa mi mala educación – muy avergonzada empezó a responder la chica – yo soy Hermione Granger vengo del colegio de magia de Salem en estados unidos, vengo para cursar 5 año en Hogwarts

Todos los demás ocupantes hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y empezaron a hablar muy animadamente sobre sus vidas, las casas del colegio, las asignaturas, Quidditch, etc. asta que volvió a abrirse el compartimiento donde apareció un chico de cabello rubio seguido de otros dos que parecían unos gorilas, al ver a todos empezó a hablar arrastrando las palabras de forma muy arrogante – vaya vaya vaya, si es San Potter, el estupido de Weasley, y su también tonta hermanita –

Largo de aquí Malfoy – Respondió con mucha ira Ron – Largate de aquí ahora mismo –

En eso el rubio se fija en Hermione y exclama -, pero que tenemos aquí, ¿de donde sacaron a esta ballena?, no sabia que a estos moustros lo dejaban ir al colegio, ¿estas segura que no te equivocaste? Este tren es para ir a Hogwarts no para un zoológico o circo –

Ron estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy para darle unos cuantos golpes, cuando una mano lo detuvo – no vale la pena Ron – le respondía tristemente Hermione – de verdad no vale la pena

- mnn veo que además de abominable eres cobarde, no me extraña de un moustro como tu – dicho esto salio unas chispas rojas desde la varita de Ron, pero no solo de la varita de él salieron sino que también de Ginny y Harry,  los cuales provocaron que Malfoy y sus gorilas salieran impulsados hacia atrás, y quedaran tendido en el piso, donde el rubio se levanto  y murmuro con su varita en alto y grito - _Tarantallegra_ - 

Todos veían como el hechizo de dirigía hacia ellos, todos esperaban el golpe hasta que se escucho – _Protego_ – y el Hechizo de Malfoy reboto en una barrera invisible y fue donde Draco y sus amigotes, el cual dio de lleno en ellos, un segundo después sus piernas empezaron a moverse a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile locísimo

- Se arrepentirán de esto – murmuro el rubio mientras salían bailando por el pasillo, los que estaban dentro del compartimiento se estaban riendo a grandes carcajadas, todos menos una que miraba muy apenada el piso, y cierto pelirrojo noto esto y le hablo dulcemente – no debes preocuparte por lo que dice ese imbecil, siempre a sido así, y no cambiara nunca, olvídalo -

- siempre sucede lo mismo, la gente me molesta por como soy, estoy aburrida de ser fea, aburrida, sin gracia, y lo peor GORDA - 

Hermione era una chica inteligente y simpática, pero su aspecto físico no era del que la gente lo encontraba atrayente, tenía el cabello largo y muy enmarañado (era imposible de dominar), sus ojos eran castaños, tenia unos dientes largos, media 1.68, y su contextura era demasiada  ancha (si era MUY Gorda), por ello siempre la molestaban, y la discriminaban, por eso siempre terminaba sola, a pesar de que tenia un gran corazón.

- sabes no importa como seas por fuera, al final eso siempre se acaba, lo importante es como eres en tu interior, y a pesar que te conozco poco puedo decir que eres muy bella – le dijo muy suavemente Ron mientras le acariciaba su cabello, cosa que logro que se formara una sonrisa en la boca de ella.

Y así continuaron el viaje muy animadamente asta que el expresso empezó a aminorar la marcha y se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, se separo de sus nuevos amigos porque tenia que ir a través del lago con los de primero (se escuchaba a su espalda bromas como "cuidado que va a hundir el bote")

Se encontraban todos en el Gran comedor la selección de los chicos de primero ya se había efectuado cuando Dumbledore se levanto y hablo

- ahora pasaremos a seleccionar a una alumna que fue transferida desde el colegio de Salem en Estados Unidos, que cursara 5 año, señorita Granger tenga el placer de acercase -

Hermione se acerco hacia el sombrero seleccionador (estaba segura que quedaría en Ravenclaw, aunque ella quería quedar en Gryffindor junto con sus nuevos amigos) y era consiente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella y hablaban sobre su aspecto, una ves que se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero escucho

- mnnnn una gran mente, si muy grande, de seguro Rowena Ravenclaw estaría orgullosa de ti, también veo que eres muy noble, lo cual podría ponerte en Hufflepuff, mnn pero que interesante, veo que tu Corazón esta en ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!! – estas ultimas palabras se escucharon en todo el salón mientras la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía como loco

Hermione aun pensando en lo que le había dicho el sombrero se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Ron ya le había apartado un lugar para que se sentara

Paso el tiempo y los cuatros chicos se hicieron muy amigos, a todas partes iban juntos (menos Ginny que por ser un año menor no compartían las clases, pero fuera de estas estaba junto con los demás), Hermione era la chica con mejores calificaciones de todo Hogwarts, pero a pesar de eso todo el mundo la molestaba por su gordura (podrían ser muy hirientes, en especial los Slytherin) pero siempre estaban Ron y Harry para defenderla (lo cual provocaba la envidia de muchas chicas porque tanto como el pelirrojo como su amigo eran uno de los chicos mas deseados de todo Hogwarts)

Ron era un chico intrépido, Capitán y guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Prefecto,  un conquistador innato, y muy valeroso, tenia un gran corazón, y fuertes convicciones, podríamos asegurar que era el chico mas popular de todo el colegio, tenia una novia, pero solo sentía por ella un gran cariño, y estaba con ella solo por costumbre, y casi no estaba con ella, por el contrario pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Hermione, con el cual eran grandes amigos.

- mi gorda bella que clases tenemos mañana – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras hacían la tarea de pociones

- tenemos Transformación, Herbologia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y cuidado de criaturas mágicas - respondió gentilmente Hermione

- gracias eres un amor – al escuchar esto la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desde el momento que conoció a Ron, que ella se enamoro con todo su corazón de él, pero ella sabia que eso era un imposible, por el nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella - 

*** Querido diario

              otro día mas, las clases estuvieron agotadoras, y pero tengo que seguir esforzándome para sacar buenas calificaciones, en la clases de pociones otra ves me estuvo insultando Malfoy, cuanto me duele que lo haga, me siento miserable, y todo porque soy fea y gorda, pero apareció mi querido Ron, y como siempre me defendió de ellos, aaa mi querido Ron siempre estas ahí, para protegerme, eres tan precioso que me pierdo en tus azules ojos y en tu linda sonrisa, como te amo Ron, lastima que yo siempre seré amiga solamente, hoy te vi besándote en el pasillo con tu novia, no sabes la envidia que me dio al ver que esos labios eran tomados por otra, pero Hermione que dices, sabes que ese es un hombre prohibido para ti, que tienes mucha suerte de ser amiga de el, así que acostúmbrate nomás que escenas como esas van a ver muy seguido, aunque te rompa el corazón verlo, pero es así, ¿alguna ves alguien me amara? Pero eso que importa porque el hombre que yo amo es Ronald Weasley y ese hombre nunca será para mi, así que acostúmbrate a vivir sola ***

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Nota del Autor**

****

Hola a todos, espero que les aya gustado esta nueva loca idea que tenia (la verdad no tenia pensado escribir una nueva historia, pero esta idea rondaban en mi mente y si tenia que escribirla para poder sacármela de la cabeza)

Como les dije este fic esta basado en la telenovela mi gorda bella que se trasmite en mi país (si hoy un hombre que ve telenovelas ¡y que!, pero soy bien macho ^_^) pero esta telenovela aun no termina de trasmitirse en mi país así que para aquellos que ya la han visto completa por favor **NO ME CUENTEN NADA DE LO QUE VA A PASAR EN ELLA** (les digo que aquí va en la parte donde meten los embarazos)

¿Les gusto como quedo las descripciones de los personajes? Este solo es un capitulo de introducción que mas adelante empezaran las cosas interesantes, pero si quiero hacer una preguntas haber si me pueden ayudar a escribir y estas son

- ¿Quien quieren que sea la detestable novia de Ron?

- ¿si el cambio de Hermione lo ago después que salgan de Hogwarts, o que curse sexto año en otra parte y vuelva en séptimo cambiada? (respondan esta pregunta por favor)

- ¿si quieren que incluya algo de Harry Ginny?

- ¿a que otros personajes les gustaría que incluyera?

Por favor dejen un review con su opinión sobre este fic, porque sus opiniones (ya sean buenas o malas) son las que me motivan para seguir escribiendo, y cualquier sugerencia serán muy bienvenida, desde ya muchas gracias

**Lord Shagy Black**

Shagy100@hotmail.com

P.S: si pueden lean mis otros fic, "cuando algo se aleja del alma", "James y Lily, Una Historia Diferente", "¿La vida es algo Simple?" 


End file.
